


Silly dwarf

by MarlleneMilton



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for fem!bagginshield fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is me writing F/F for the first time. I have no idea what this is, I should probably sleep instead of posting this

 

The celebration took three days. All dwarves end elves were drinking and merrying because  after long and trying negotiations, their leaders finally decided to join their forces. Thranduil and Thorin couldn't reach an agreement for a long time. At first Thranduil wanted Thorin to marry his son Legolas, but that was out of discussion. Thorin didn't say why, she kept repeating that she wouldn't base their cooperation on marriage, but the real reason was that her heart was already taken. She kept her relationship with Billa a secret, but right now she wanted nothing else than to scream it for the whole world to know, so that no one would touch her hobbit. It was torture to watch her with Thranduil, laughing and standing definitely too close to each other. That was it, she's had enough. Thorin left the hall muttering under her breath.

Later that night Billa came to Thorin's quarters unseen.

“Why did you leave so early?

“You were otherwise engaged.“ Thorin growled. “And you seemed to be enjoying yourself well enough, you didn't need me there.“

Billa looked at her with shock at the reaction.

“You are not jealous, are you?“ She said with a small smile.

“Of course not!“

Billa walked slowly to the armchair Thorin was sitting in, until she was standing right in front of it.

“I just didn't want to stay in your way.“ Thorin wasn't looking at her, as if the carpet was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. Billa pushed her gently in the cushions.

“Do you think I like Thranduil?“ She said and put her fingers under Thorin's chin to make her look at her.

“Do you think I'd leave you alone here to sulk all night to have some fun with your new ally? You silly dwarf.“ Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Thorin was watching her closely now as she lifted her skirt and positioned herself on Thorin's lap.

“So nothing about him tempts you?“ Thorin looked genuinely uncertain.

Billa let her fingers run through the dark curls.

“Let me think. His hair is too straight and too fair for certain. And he's too tall for my liking.“ She kissed her neck on both sides lightly.

“And he can't give me the only thing I want the most.“

“And what is that? More importantly, where can I get it?“ asked Thorin, frowning. Billa sighed and took Thorin's face in her hands.

“Your heart, you idiot. That's all I want.“ She whispered against her lips and Thorin's eyes finally softened.

“I love you, Thorin. When will you finally understand and believe it?“

“You might need to repeat it couple times more.“ She replied before catching Billa's lips with her own.

 


End file.
